memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:One of four/Archiv 2010
Schiffsnamen Hallo One of four, schöne Arbeit bei Nog, eine wichtige Anmerkung wollte ich aber anbringen, weil mir in diesem langen Artikel mehrmals aufgefallen ist, dass Du es anders gemacht hast: Bei Schiffsnamen schreiben wir nur den Namen kursiv, den aber dafür immer. Es muss also USS Defiant (und nicht USS Defiant) heißen, und auch bei einer einzelnen Namenserwähnung muss der Name kursiv. War mir, wie gesagt, nur wiederholt anders aufgefallen, da wollte ich Dich darauf hinweisen.--Bravomike 14:58, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Danke für den Hinweis, das wusste ich noch nicht, man lernt doch ständig dazu. Hab jetzt bei Nog nur auf vorhanden Bilder zurückgegriffen, das schien mir sicherer als das andere ;) --one of four 18:26 1. April ::Wie gesagt, es ist nicht schwer, ich erkläre es Dir gerne am Beispiel Schritt für Schritt. Ansonsten aber schon recht gute Arbeit, bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten--Bravomike 18:04, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Lösche nicht, sondern archiviere Hallo, ich wollte dir nur einen kleinen Hinweis geben. Auf Memory Alpha ist es nicht üblich, Diskussionen zu löschen. Da es deine Benutzerdiskussion ist, kann dir niemand vorschreiben, dass du nichts löschen darfst, aber nur so als Hinweis. Gruß -- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 15:12, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich bin so jemand der schnell löscht, wenn es erledigt ist, auch bei Mails und anderern Dokumenten. Ich hasse es wenn es nicht aufgeräumt ist. Aber ein Archiv ist auch nicht schlecht. Wo gibst die Anleitung zu einrichten? one of four 19:17 2. April 2010 ::Am einfachsten ist es, wenn Du eine Unterseite, zum Beispiel Benutzer Diskussion:One of four/Archiv, anlegst und erledigte Diskussion einfach dorthin kopierst. Da kann man sie dann leicht finden, besonders wenn Du die Archivseite oben auf dieser Diskussion verlinkst.--Bravomike 17:55, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Hallo! Beim Hochladen von Bildern muss man ein paar Sachen beachten. Das fängt schon beim Titel an, der deutsch sein sollte. Dann muss unbedingt eine Beschreibung mit Quelle (Episode nennen!) und Kategorie angegeben werden. Und wenn Du Bilder in einer guten Qualität suchst schau mal bei trekcore.com vorbei. Schau vorher aber am Besten mal, was wir hier schon haben, eines Deiner Bilder wurde schon gelöscht, weil es eine Dopplung zu einem schon vorhandenen Bild war.--Bravomike 06:45, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Falls es da ein Misverständnis gab: Bildbeschreibung usw. müssen zur Datei, nicht in den Artikel. Beispielsweise so wie ich es für Datei:Ezri als Kellnerin.jpg nachgetragen habe!--Bravomike 06:51, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Aber jetzt sieht man das Bild nicht mehr! Nur noch als Text- warum? one of four 29.März 2010 8:55 :::Weil Deine Bilder inzwischen alle entweder gelöscht oder unter einen neuen Titel verschoben worden sind. Ich habe gerade zwei gefixt, Klossi ein drittes, das vierte war so schlecht, dass ich es ganz gelöscht habe, ich uche aber gleich Ersatz. Vielleicht schaust Du Dir erst mal an, wie das mit Bildern funktioniert und machst dann weiter. Wäre wirklich gut, wenn der Artikel schöne Bilder bekommt, aber dabei sollte eben alles richtig laufen.--Bravomike 06:58, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Werd mich mehr aufs Schreiben konzentrieren, das mit den Bildern ist mir zu kompliziert, auch nachdem ich die Richtlinien durchgelesen haben. one of four 29.März 2010 9:04 (UTC) ::::Es geht eigentlich, man muss sich nur auf ein paar Sachen achten, aber wenn man es einmal verstanden hat ist es genauso leicht wie schreiben. Wenn Du vielleicht irgendwelche Bilderwünsche hast könnte wir es ja so machen, dass ich Dir an einem Beispiel zeige, wie es funktioniert.--Bravomike 07:06, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ezri Dax Ich sehe gerade, dass du den Artikel Ezri Dax bearbeitest. Um die Struktur des Artikels einheitlich zu halten, empfehle ich dir, den Artikel Natasha Yar anzuschauen und Ezris Artikel dem ggf. anzugleichen. Ansonsten viel Spaß.--Tobi72 10:45, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Np.--Tobi72 20:00, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Gleich noch ein Hinweis: Beachte, dass wir unsere Artikel in der Gegenart schreiben. Danke, und nur zu, die beiden hatten jeweils nur eine Staffel und waren trotzdem interessante Charaktere.--Bravomike 20:24, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::hallo, wenn du beim Ausbauen sicher gehen willst, dass dir niemand dazwischenfunkt, empfehle ich dir, am Anfang des Artikels zu schreiben und anschließend zu speichern. Grüße-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 13:24, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Artikelbearbeitungen Hi, als kleinen Tip: Setz doch die Artikel, wo du gerade die Gliederungen geändert hast, in Arbeit. Werden ja wohl größere Änderungen. Dann wundert sich keiner, der es nicht mitbekommen hat, wie die aussehen und sieht sofort, dass grad dran gearbeitet wird. Nur nimm dir dann nicht zu viel auf ein mal vor. ;) -- 13:26, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Daran anknüpfend gleich ein kleiner Hinweis zu : Für Episodenbeschreibungen ist die Grundstruktur 1. Zusammenfassung – 2. Hintergrundinformationen – 3. Dialogzitate – 4. Links und Verweise – 4.1 Darsteller – 4.2 Verweise fest vorgegeben. Wenn Du einzelne Unterkapitel in der Zusammenfassung einführst, dann müssen das wirklich Unterkapitel der Zusammenfassung (also auf Ebene 3 und unter der weiterhin bestehenden Überschrift „Zusammenfassung“) sein. Das müsstest Du bei wieder ändern. Danke--Bravomike 17:08, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Wurde umgehende erledigt,habe aus versehen, Zusammenfassung gelöscht und dann übersehen es wieder einzufügen, danke für den Hinweis! one of four20:43 3. April 2010 :::Eine Sache bei den Bild da streitet Seksa es nicht ab, da gibt sie ihren Verrat zu. --Klossi 18:47, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Ich dacht das wäre die erste Szene, aber in der Bildbeschreibung stehts richtig drin, werd das Bild anders betitel und verschieben danke.one of four20:52 3. April 2010 :::Habs ja schließlich damals geladen, als ich Seska bearbeitet habe :) --Klossi 18:55, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bild bei Das Nadelöhr Hallo, zu dem Bild, das du hochgeladen hast, einige kleine Hinweise. Bitte immer eine Beschreibung, Quelle und Kategorie angeben (wurden von mir ergänzt). Gut, dass du ein TrekCore-Bild genommen hast, aber bitte das nächste Mal in voller Größe hochladen. Beachte bitte auch, dass Episodennamen in Bildertiteln hier nicht erwünscht sind (anders, als in der MA/en), da das dem POV widerspricht. Ansonsten, lass dich nicht entmutigen, so schwer ist das mit den Bildern nicht. Grüße -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 16:14, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :hallo, ich bins nochmal. Das Bild wurde nach Datei:Kes spricht mit Janeway über den Doktor 2371.jpg verschoben. Wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, damit du dich nicht wunderst, wo das Bild ist. Grüße -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 17:14, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Vor diesem Hintergrund ist es auch von Vorteil, bei der Benennung einer Datei ein klein wenig präziser zu sein. Habe die Datei Das Nadelöhr - Kes und Janeway.jpg zu Kes spricht mit Janeway über den Doktor 2371.jpg verschoben. Auch wenn es ein langer Titel ist, so wird dadurch jedoch die Verwechslung mit anderen Dateien (es gibt sicherlich noch mehr Bilder, die Kes und Janeway zusammen zeigen) minimiert. Insofern musste ich auch das Bild Das Wurmloch.jpg verschieben und zwar zum spezifischen Namen Harry-Kim-Wurmloch (dazu gibt es auch einen Artikel). Es gibt so viele Wurmlöcher, da ist eine Abgrenzung schon wichtig ;) --Pflaume 17:18, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Da ist ja schon eine ganze Menge gesagt. Die Beschreibung, zu der eben unbedingt auch Quelle und Kategorie gehören, kann man übrigens bereits beim Hochladen eingeben, und zwar in das Feld „Zusammenfassung:“. Dann ist mit einem Wisch alles fertig--Bravomike 18:13, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Personen-Sidebar Hallo, könnest du bitte für eine korrekte Anzeige in der Personen-Sidebar des Artikels Tuvok Ehefrau= gegen Ehepartner= tauschen? Das wurde in der Sidebar verändert. Danke! -- 23:00, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Dein Name Hi, One of four. Ich habe ein Problem mit Deinem Namen. Ich verwende fuer meine IP Adresse den Namen One four. Das bezieht sich auf die letzten zwei Zahlen meiner IP-Adresse. Eventuell melde ich mich auch mit diesem Namen One Four an. Hier meine Seite Benutzerdiskussion beim James Cameron Avatar Wiki http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:82.109.84.114. 82.109.84.114 14:45, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Und was denkts du was ich jetzt machen soll?! One four ist doch andes als One of four oder? Wer zu erst da war hat den Namen, so läuft das doch in solchen Foren. Ausserdem könnt ich ja sagen du willst meinen Namen klauen ;)--One of four 15:02, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich glaub es geht los! Erst das Ding hier und jetzt sowas... Einige Leute merken echt nichts mehr. --Joe-le 18:25, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bilder einstellen Hallo, du schreibst auf deiner Seite Was ich bis jetzt nicht kann ist Bilder einstellen.. Woran liegts? :-) Eine erste kleine Hilfe wäre vllt: ;1) Immer eine Quelle angeben!: Bitte gib bei allen Bildern, die Du hochlädtst, immer eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite an, d.h. nenne die Episode oder den Film, aus der/dem das Bild stammt, und nutze dafür die Vorlage . ;2) Immer ein Copyright angeben!: Für Screencaps wird das eigentlich immer sein. ;3) Keine Dopplungen!: Diese Episodenkategorie sollten auch immer konsultiert werden, um Dopplungen zu vermeiden. Die Nutzung von Bildern ist um einiges leichter, wenn immer eine vollständige Bildbeschreibungsseite angelegt wird, denn nur dann können Hilfsmittel wie die Bilderkategorien oder die Episodensortierung funktionieren. (Vielen Dank an Bravomike) Eine sehr gute Quelle für Screencaps ist sicher trekcore.com. Und wenn es weitere Schwierigkeiten oder Fragen gibt: immer her damit ;-) -- 18:00, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ganz ehrlich, ich habs ein paar Mal probiert, immer wieder hat was nicht gestimmt, ich habe die Richtlinien durchgelesen, wieder wurde das Bild gelöscht. Da habe ich beschlossen, ich schreib und die Bilderfans sollen die Bilder einfügen. Ich habe keine Lust mich damit herumzuärgern, meine Zeit ist begrenzt. Trotzdem danke für die Tips. Vielleicht werde ich wenn meine Prüfungen vorbei sind einen neuen Versuch wagen. Das Schreiben hier ist nämlich für mich meine Entspannungsprogramm und da will ich mich nicht ärgern. --One of four 18:16, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Alles klar :-) Ganz recht, jedwede Mitarbeit hier sollte Spaß machen. Vllt sollte man auch mal die Richtlinien dazu überarbeiten... weiterhin also viel Vergnügen! -- 18:19, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hallo One of four, bitte ignoriere die Hinweise der IP, sie sind teilweise falsch (keine Pixelangabe, immer thumb benutzen, normalerweise immer rechtsbündig, aber ohne right).--Bravomike 20:57, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Hab die Angaben - nachdem sie sowieso falsch sind, einfach mal gelöscht, dass keinen irritiert wird! --One of four 07:00, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Hallo One of four, hallo Bravomaike, das [.Logo.jpg|35px|Filmlogo vor dem Abspann.] [.35px|StarTrekFilm2009.](in der JCA/de ) (Schriftzug zirka 10 Minute) ist zu 100 Prozent korrekt (ausser das es das Wort fuer zentriert auch gibt). Wenn Du One of four und Bravomaike in der JCA/de (meine Benutzerdiskussion) ein Bild hochlaedst funktioniert es Schritt 1 bis Schritt 7 genau wie beschrieben. Das Problem bei Euch ist die eingeschraenkte Funktionsweise eures MA/de Editors. Frag doch mal bei Euch den Ma/de User Avatar (der hat sich mir vorgestellt/Wikia Seite), der wird das Euch genau so bestaetigen. Gruss 82.109.84.114 09:50, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) One Four Antwort hier--Bravomike 10:01, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Der Artikel James Tibirius Kirk http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/James_Tiberius_Kirk hat 35 Bilder Links und 40 Bilder Rechts und 2 in der Mitte Zentriert. Datei:Kirks Medaille 1.jpg|Ehrenmedaille der Sternenflotte. Datei:Kirks Medaille 2.jpg|Eine weitere Medaille von James Kirk.. Gruss 82.109.84.114 11:04, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) One Four :Easy, oder? Gruss 82.109.84.114 15:55, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) One Four Episoden Ich habe deine Anpassung bei den Episoden Rückgängig gemacht, da die bei den Episoden weiter Einheitlich bleiben. Die Episodenakte sind in der deutschen MA mit römischen Zahlen gekennzeichnet. --Klossi 10:32, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Okay, dann muss ich wohl die arabischen Zahlen in römische Zahlen ändern, ich dachte nur, so rum wäre es einfacher weil es weniger sind, aber dann halt anders herum!--One of four 12:09, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hinweise Hallo, vielen Dank für Deine Beiträge insbesondere zu den Episodenbeschreibungen. Die sind bei uns leider teilweise etwas dürftig, und es ist immer gut, wenn da jemand etwas beiträgt. Besonders, wenn die Beschreibungen so ausführlich sind, wie bei Dir, vielen Dank. Damit sie in Zukunft noch besser werden, hier ein paar Hinweise: #Beachte die Hierarchie der Überschriften. Die Zwischenüberschriften der einzelnen Akte in der Zusammenfassung müssen eine Ebene unter der Überschrift „Zusammenfassung“ selbst stehen, also mit drei Gleichheitszeichen formatiert werden: Akt 1 . #Schreibweisen von Namen und Bezeichnungen entnimmst Du am Besten der bereits bestehenden Charakterliste am Ende des Artikels oder notfalls dem englischen Artikel. Es ist ungünstig, wenn Du zwar zum Beispiel „Lidel Ren“ verlinkst, die Gute aber [[Lidell Ren|Lidel''l'' Ren]] heißt. #Versuche bei Links darauf zu achten, dass Du auch das Ziel triffst. Unsere Artikel liegen immer unter dem Lemma in der Einzahl und natürlich im Nominativ, also Hirnschaden statt „Hirnsch''ä''den“ und Autonome Antwortanalyse statt „autonome''n'' Antwortanalyse“ (in solchen Fällen hilft die Methode, den Link so zu schreiben: autonomen Antwortanalyse. Versuche auch, einen Begriff beim ersten Vorkommen zu verlinken, danach dann nicht mehr. #Ich weiß nicht genau, wie Du die Texte schreibst, da haben alle andere Methoden. Manche nutzen ein externes Textprogramm, manche schreiben direkt in das Bearbeitenfeld. Auf jeden Fall hat der Wikia-Editor ein paar eigene Regeln, Absätze werden zum Beispiel nur erzeugt, wenn Du eine Leerzeile lässt. Wenn Du dann im Text einen Zeilenumbruch hast, dann verwirrt das andere Bearbeiter nur, genau so wie zum Beispiel doppelte Leerzeichen. Noch ein Tipp: schau Dir das Ergebnis vor dem Speichern noch einmal in der Vorschau an. Dann siehst Du zum Beispiel, wenn ein Link rot ist, und dann ist meistens irgendwo ein Problem. So kannst Du erkennen, wo vielleicht ein Name falsch geschrieben ist. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 20:14, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem, und es muss ja auch nicht alles perfekt sein, das geht sowieso nicht. Ich wollte Dich nur auf ein paar Sachen hinweisen, auf die man ein bisschen achten kann. MfG--Bravomike 07:38, 25. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Quellenstil Hallo One of four. Normalerweise halte ich es nicht für nötig, jede Kleinigkeit direkt auf der Benutzerdiskussion anzusprechen, aber in diesem Fall geht es um etwas grundlegendes: Wenn Du auf eine Episode verlinkst, dann benutze immer die dafür vorgesehenen Vorlagen. Also nicht so sondern oder . Das ist wirklich absolut grundlegend. Danke--Bravomike 11:34, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re: Logbuch Voyager Die Vorlage:Logbuch ist auf vier Variablen ausgelegt: Logbuchname, der Eintragende, Sternzeit, und dann der Text. In diesem Fall fielen der Logbuchname und der Name des Eintragenden zusammen. In diesem Fall muss man einfach vor dem Logbuchtext einen leeren Parameter angeben, also einfach noch einen zusätzlichen Strich |, dann klappt's. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 12:59, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, 'ne Menge Vorlagen bei uns haben dummerweise auch keine Dokumentation und sind manchmal nur für die verständlich, die sie (mit)entwickelt haben.--Bravomike 13:17, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Unimatrix Zero, Teil II Gleich noch was, wegen : 1. hast Du in der Zusammenfassung geschrieben, Du bist fertig, der Artikel ist aber noch in Arbeit. Kommt da noch was, oder hast Du das Schild vergessen? 2. ist im Text ein Link auf Korok. Da ich, wie gesagt, nicht sicher bin, ob Du den Artikel noch bearbeiten willst, könntest Du den Link korrigieren? Danke! Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 13:05, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Datei:T-Klasse-Nebel.jpg Hi, ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du bei diesem bild die Quelle vergessen hast. -- 18:55, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Danke für die Info - aber es war schon besser als bei meinen letzen Bilder an denen ich mich versucht habe :)--One of four 19:26, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Das auf jeden Fall.;) Kleinigkeit musste ich noch verbessern. Kannst ja mal gucken. -- 19:14, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Hab gekuckt, danke! Gibt es eigentlich einen Liste in der mein sehen kann wie diese Navigationsleisten alle abgekürzt sind? Da bin ich immer etwas hilflos! Muss dann immer einen zweiten Artikel aufmachen - bearbeiten - kopieren - einfügen .... geht das auch leichter?--One of four 19:26, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe den Namen angepasst.--Tobi72 19:29, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) @One of four: Wir haben z.b. die Kategorie:Navigationsleiste. Meintest du sowas? -- 19:33, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Genau so was habe ich gemeint, danke HenK!--One of four 19:42, 23. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Etwas offtopic Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht über die MA: Und ich glaube es macht süchtig. Man findet immer wieder ein Eck an dem man gerne mitarbeitet. Da muss ich einfach nen Kommentar loswerden und sagen: das trifft es einfach genau auf den Punkt! Sehe ich genauso :-) Gruß -- 13:48, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ocampa – Quellen Hallo One of four, bitte denke immer daran, Quellen zu nennen! Der Artikel Ocampa (Planet) hat momentan gar keine. Welche der Informationen stammt aus welcher Episode?--Bravomike 16:59, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Sorry - immer diese Quellen, wird sofort erledigt! --One of four 18:18, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Danke!--Bravomike 21:06, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re: Kat Ja, da fehlt die entscheidende Info - meine Schuld, sorry! Was ich meinte: du hast ja beim letzten Logbucheintrag die Kategorie:Logbucheintrag eingefügt. Das ist richtig und soll so sein. Die Kategorie, kurz Kat, muss dabei aber aber in -Tags stehen, also: Kategorie:Logbucheintrag Damit wird verhindert, dass diese Kategorie mit eingebunden wird. Tut man das nicht, würde z.B. eine Episode, die diesen Logbucheintrag verwendet, ebenfalls in der Kategorie erscheinen, und das ist ja nicht erwünscht. Ich hoffe, ich konnte mich verständlich ausdrücken, bitte stelle jederzeit Fragen dazu, wenn du welche hast. Und bitte entschuldige den inhaltsfreien Kommentar beim Edit :-) -- 19:47, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Bitte beachte dies unbedingt. Ich musste das eben noch einmal ändern. Danke.--Tobi72 10:36, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ganz ehrlich, ich habs immer noch nicht verstanden was dieses ist und wo ich es finden kann, sorry! ich glaube ich stehe echt auf dem Schlauch!--One of four 13:10, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du die "Kategorie:Logbucheintrag" verwendest, wird der Artikel automatisch in die entsprechende Kategorie eingefügt. Durch das "noinclude" in dem Logbuchartikel (z.B. Logbuch/VOY/7x17/1) wird Logbuch/VOY/7x17/1 zwar in der entsprechenden Kategorie angezeigt, allerdings wird verhindert, dass der Episodenartikel und der Sammelartikel für die Logbücher, in der Kategorie erscheinen. "noinclude" verhindert einfach, dass der ausgeklammerte Bereich in einen anderen Artikel übertragen wird. Hoffe das ist verständlich genug.--Tobi72 13:23, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mich kurz einmischen darf: Falls One of Four den voreingestellten Monobokk-Skin mit angepassten Wiki-Skins verwendet, dann wird er das Problem nicht nachvollziehen können. Denn dort kann man die Kategorie per Funktion so einfügen, dass sie zwar unerhalb des Fensters sichtbar wird, im Text aber nicht vorkommt, sodass man auch kein noinclude davorsetzen kann.--Joe-le 14:08, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::In dem Fall muss man unten bei den Kategorien rechts auf "Quelltext" klicken. -- 14:21, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::: Sagt das doch gleich - so hab auch ich´s verstanden ;-)--One of four 15:28, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wenn man sich mal vertut… Hallo One of four, ich habe gerade den von Dir angelegten Logbucheintrag Logbuch/VOX/7x19/1 gelöscht. Das war aber reiner Zufall, dass ich das gesehen habe. Wenn Du Dich mal vertust, dass ist das kein Problem, aber Du musst den Fehler dann richtig korrigieren: Zum ersten nicht einfach einen neuen Artikel unter dem richtigen Titel anlegen, sondern den alten verschieben! Das rettet die Bearbeitungsversionen! Uns zum zweiten: Wenn Du den alten Artikel los werden möchtest, dann nicht einfach leeren, sondern korrekt zur Schnelllöschung vorschlagen, d.h. das Nachrichtenschild einbauen und den Artikel auf Memory Alpha:Inhalte zur sofortigen Löschung eintragen. Ein Admin sieht es dann dort und kümmert sich darum. Das ist wirklich wichtig. Danke--Bravomike 07:07, 6. Mai 2010 (UTC) Mal ein Lob... ...von mir für die umfangreiche beharrliche Arbeit an den Episoden und Logbucheinträgen aus :-) Das ist eine aufwändige und zeitintensive Arbeit, mit der du ganz grundlegende Inhalte schaffst - weiter so! -- 15:05, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Auch von mir, feine Sache--Bravomike 15:30, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Danke, da werd ich ja gleich rot - es ist eine echt aufwendige Arbeit, aber macht eigentlich schon Spass! Und.... es gibt noch viel zu tun, auch wenn die Rubrik Unvollständige Episode bei Voyager bald leer ist, sind nicht alle Folgen vollständig --One of four 16:41, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Auch von mir ein entsprechendes Lob! Weiter so ;) --Pflaume 16:25, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Bitte beachte beim Hochladen der Bilder folgendes: #Benutze bitte die Vorlage #Ordne zusätzlich noch eine Bild-Kategorie zu. Wie im Fall von dem hochgeladenen Bild z.B. Kategorie:Bild (Person) Danke.--Tobi72 18:31, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Dazu möchte ich ergänzen: Portrait-Bilder, die in Personenartikeln zum Einsatz kommen, wie bspw. bei Leosa, sollten immer (wenn möglich) im 3:4-Format hochgeladen werden. --Pflaume 16:25, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :: Puh - an was man alles denken muss, aber langsam habe ich den Dreh raus mit den Fotos--One of four 17:37, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Quellen Hallo One of four, das Lob von oben gilt auf jeden Fall, ein paar Kleinigkeiten sind natürlich immer. Was keine Kleinigkeit ist, ist wenn eine Quelle fehlt. Bitte nenne immer die Quelle! Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 20:49, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) selbstlink Hi, einen kleinen Hinweis wollte ich dir geben, weil mir das gerade so aufgefallen ist. Die erste Erwähnung des Artikelnamens muss ja immmer fett, das machst du ja auch so. Nur muss dies etwas anders gemacht werden als normalerweise. Man verlinkt die erste Erwähnung einfach. Dadurch linkt der Begriff/Name auf sich selbst und wird automatisch fett dargestellt. Was der Grund genaue für diese Vorgehensweise ist, hab ich grad wieder vergessen, sorry.^^ Aber so machen wir das auf jeden Fall immer. -- 12:35, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Danke HenK ich habs gesehen, werd es beim nächsten Mal machen - danke für Ändern und Bescheidgeben --One of four 14:48, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Gerne. Und danke für deine Arbeit. -- 14:53, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Albert Schweitzer Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich den Inhalt des Artikels Schweitzer auf eher unbürokratische Weise hab verschwinden lassen. Ich habe das Ganze durch die schnelle Erstellung des Artikels Albert Schweitzer (darauf verlinkt Schweitzer jetzt) anpassen müssen, da der Inhalt keine Quellenangabe hatte, keinen ST-Bezug erkennen ließ und spezifische Informationen zur Person wiedergab, die größtenteils besser in einem Wikipedia-Artikel aufgehoben sind, da diese in dieser Form keine ST-Relevanz besitzen. Ich wollte hier einem AZL(Lösch)-Antrag vorgreifen und das Ganze schnell und unbürokratisch erledigen. --Pflaume 07:48, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Kein Problem, war mir auch nicht ganz sicher ob das so passte. Wollt die Quelle noch angeben. Wurde nur unterbrochen, weil ich im Gottesdienst war - inArbeit einzufügen habe ich leider vergessen - Danke! --One of four 08:59, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild verschoben Hallo One of four, nur zur Info: Ich habe ein von Dir hochgeladenes Bild nach Datei:Tom zeigt Harry das Chez Sandríne.jpg verschoben. Statt über dem e muss der Akzent über das i.--Bravomike 10:29, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Und noch mal, jetzt liegt es unter Datei:Tom zeigt Harry das Chez Sandrine.jpg, ganz ohne Sonderzeichen.--Bravomike 21:47, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Canonität Bitte beachte, dass du nur Informationen aus der Episode oder ggf. einem Film selbst verwendest. Für alles Andere ist die Wikipedia zuständig. Werden die Informationen hier in der Episode so genannt? Danke für deine Mühe.--Tobi72 12:10, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Jetzt ist es canonisch - hab mir nochmal die entscheidenen Szenen angeschaut! --One of four 12:19, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Tuvok Hallo One of four, vorweg: sehr schöne Arbeit an Tuvok. Mir ist jedoch eine Kleinigkeit aufgefallen, auf die ich Dich aufmerksam machen möchte. Es geht darum, dass entsprechend der Stilrichtlinien die Zeitform, in der Artikel abgefasst werden, die Gegenwart sein sollte. Manchmal rutscht Dir aber was in die Vergangenheit, manchmal nur ein Satz, manchmal ein ganzer Absatz. Wäre gut, wenn Du da noch mal umformulieren könntest.--Bravomike 21:30, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Manchmal fällt es mir auf - manchmal nicht - danke für den Hinweis. Werde es nochmal durchgehen. Ich glaube es passiert, wenn Tuvok selbst in der Vergangenheit spricht. --One of four 04:38, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ist ja in gewisser Weise auch verständlich bzw. naheliegend. Ich wollte Dich deswegen einfach nur darauf hinweisen.--Bravomike 06:42, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Datei:Der große Proxi Neelix.jpg Hab das Bild mal nach Datei:Der große Proxy Neelix.jpg verschoben. Wegen der Rechtschreibung.--Tobi72 18:51, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) RE:Ausrichtung von Bildern Also am Anfang ist das auch ok. Das mache ich auch so. Bei Charaktären sollte es abwechselnd sein (1. links, 2. rechts, 3. links usw. Es geht hier halt darum, das einheitlich zu machen. Sieht in globaler Sicht besser aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob es da einen Beschluss gibtm aber ich denke trotzdem, dass das serienübergreifent einheitlich sein sollte.--Tobi72 06:55, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Portrait Hallo One of four, ich habe bei einigen von Dir hochgeladenen Bildern gesehen, dass Du sie manuell in die Kategorie:Bild (Portrait) eingetragen hast. Das ist eigentlich nicht so gedacht. Die Kategorie wird automatisch von der Vorlage:3:4/Portrait übernommen, und eigentlich sollten auch alle Portraits im Format 3:4 vorliegen, so dass es Fälle, in denen die Kategorie manuelle eingetragen wird, gar nicht geben dürfte. Sind denn die Bilder im Format 3:4? Wenn ja, dann trage bitte die entsprechende Vorlage nach. Danke!--Bravomike 13:54, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Danke, wieder was gelernt! Aber kleinen Frage noch , wohin muss ich diese Vorlage schreiben? Meinen letzen Portrait sind alle in 3:4! --One of four 14:34, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Habs schon gefunden - danke nochmals!--One of four 14:38, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Genau so, die Vorlage einfach in die Bildbeschreibung. Die Kategorie:Bild (Portrait) dann aber ganz weglassen, wie gesagt, das macht die Vorlage automatisch. Danke!--Bravomike 16:53, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bild? Ich habe nichts von einem Fehler bemerkt. Was genau hindert Dich daran, das Bild einzubauen?--Bravomike 11:30, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Hast Du vielleicht einen falschen Dateinamen angegeben? Speicher doch einfach mal, dann sieht man vielleicht, was falsch ist.--Bravomike 11:54, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re: Sidebar Gestern wurde an der Sidebar gearbeitet, inzwischen dürfte aber alles stimmen. Probier mal, sowohl die Vorlage:Episoden-Sidebar als auch die Episodenbeschreibung selbst neu zu laden oder zu purgen.--Bravomike 06:50, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Scan / Skan? Hallo One of four, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Du sogar die umständliche Verlinkung Skan auf Dich nimmst um statt Scan „S''k''an“ schreiben zu können. Wie kommt das? Die Schreibweise mit „c“ steht ausdrücklich in den offiziellen deutschen Rechtschreibregeln (Link zum pdf), auch der Duden empfiehlt „Scan“.--Bravomike 20:43, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bildquelle Für den Fall, dass du weitere Bilder für die Episode hochladen möchtest: Der Zusatz (Episode) wird in der Vorlage Screencap (wie auch in der Episoden-Vorlage) nicht benötigt, ( ) reicht völlig. Andernfalls wird das Bild nicht der richtigen Bilderkategorie zugeordnet. Und noch ein weiterer kleiner Tipp: Quellen bitte immer in Klammern setzen. ;) --Pflaume 08:11, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Arbeit an VOY Hallo! Danke für deinen Hinweis. Ich bin im Moment bei den letzten Folgen von Staffel 2 dran. Ich freue mich auch auf die "Zusammenarbeit"! Viator de terra 17:06, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bild verschoben Hi! Ich habe mal Datei:Neelix wird von einem Energiestahl getroffen.JPG nach Datei:Neelix wird von einem Energiestrahl getroffen.jpg verschoben. -- 13:07, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kathrin / Katrine Hallo. Janeways Rolle in der WKII-Sim der Hirogen heißt anscheinend Katrine, nicht Kathrin. Das müsstest Du in Tuvok noch ändern. Und wo ich Dich gerade auf diesen Linkfix hinweise, schau doch mal (auch wegen Seven of Nine hier vorbei, da ist für die beiden Artikel einiges aufgelaufen. Danke! Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 21:34, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Problem, hier gibt es keine Deadlines :) --Bravomike 21:36, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) VOY: Der Zeitzeuge Sorry, hatte deinen Bearbeitungshinweis irgendwie zu spät gesehen, ich hoffe, meine Veränderungen im Teaser haben deine Arbeiten nicht behindert. --D47h0r 19:40, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Deine Bilder Hi. Wie Du hier sehen kannst, habe ich die Initiative gestartet, mittels dieser Spezialseite unnötige Bilder zu löschen. Einige Bilder, die ich unter die „Kategorie“ noch zu verwenden gestellt habe, (hier ein Beispiel einer Datei) stammen von Dir, und zwar immer von VOY. Hast Du vor, diese noch in Artikel einzubinden? MfG, -- 14:04, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Danke. -- 20:33, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Tuvoks Flashbacks Danke für deinen aufmunternden Worte ;) Ich musste mir ja ausgerechnet diese Epsiode aussuchen um mich mal an einer Komplett-Zusammenfassung zu versuchen. Die Episode ist kompliziert, die Ereignisse sind ineinander verschachtelt (ständige Zeitsprünge) und das schlimme ist: Man muss nacherzählen, wie jemand etwas nacherzählt, denn die meiste Zeit über erklärt Tuvok Janeway die (zurückliegenden) Ereignisse. Bin die Folge Punkt für Punkt durchgegangen und hab mich intensiver damit beschäftigt, als ich eigentlich wollte - denn so toll finde ich die Folge auch nun wieder nicht (im Gegensatz zur Jubiläumsfolge von DS9 keine echte Zeitreise, stattdessen ein Ausflug in Tuvoks Erinnerungen / viele Logik- und Kontinuitätsfehler / viel techno- und medo-Gebabbel um zu erklären, was und warum etwas überhaupt passiert / Janeways arrogante, ja fast hochnäsige Sicht auf den alten Schlag von Sternenflottenoffizieren - mehr Anklage als Hommage / Grace Lee Whitneys Offenbarungseid als "Schauspielerin" / usw.) Hoffe mir ist es dennoch gelungen, dass Geschehen halbwegs vernünftig zusammenzufassen. --Pflaume 23:25, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) AZL für User.gif Hallo! Du hast die o.g. Datei zum löschen vorgeschlagen. Starte doch dazu bitte auch die notwendige Diskussion. Danke! -- 16:30, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Linkfix Hallo One of four, ich habe vor einiger Zeit die Vorlage:TVSerie nach Vorlage:Navigationsleiste TV-Serien verschoben und würde nun demnächst gern die Weiterleitung löschen. Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite zu ändern. Danke, -- 07:59, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo One of four, ich möchte demnächst gern die Weiterleitung Star Trek Filme löschen (Falschschreibung). Daher mein Hinweis, ggf. den Link auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Star-Trek-Filme zu ändern. Danke, -- 11:55, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Logbucheinträge VOY Hallo One of four. Ich frage mich, ob ich dich mal um einen Gefallen bitten dürfte. Ich interessiere mich ja auch für die Logbucheinträge und bin mit TNG bald durch und auch mit TOS. Du hast ja schon etliche Einträge in VOY eingetragen. Irgendwann ist dann bei mir auch VOY dran und damit wir keine Episode umsonst checken meine Bitte an dich: wäre es möglich, dass du mir eine Liste von VOY-Episoden zukommen lässt (entweder hier oder per Mail), die alle Folgen enthält, die du sicher auf Einträge gecheckt hast, und aus denen du jeden Eintrag hier ergänzt hast? Ich würde dann später nur noch die verbleibenden Episoden durchgehen. Das wäre prima! Vielen Dank schonmal! -- 11:40, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Staffeln 1 bis 4 komplett... wow, das ist ja schonmal ne ganze Menge, sehr gut. Das mit dem Zugriff auf die Logbucheintrag-Artikel habe ich auch schon bemerkt. Für mich scheint es, als bräuchte man sysop-Status. Kannst du die Artikel auch nicht mal erstellen oder nur nicht bearbeiten? -- 15:58, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Tja, das ist in der Tat seltsam. Mal sehen, was wir da machen. Bis wir eine Lösung haben, kannst du vllt folgendes machen, damit dich dieser Bug nicht zu sehr aufhält: du könntest z.B. wie unter Benutzer:One of four/Logbuch/VOY/5x02/1 die fälligen Einträge anlegen. Ich arbeite die dann ein, oder du wartest damit und fügst sie später selbst ein. Aber ich könnts gern machen. -- 18:42, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Also ich kann Logbucheinträge zu VOY anlegen, allerdings nicht, wenn ich abgemeldet bin. Ich wüsste aber auch nicht, wo da eine Sperre sein soll… --Bravomike 20:41, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hab' mal hier was dazu gesagt--Bravomike 11:26, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kochen Danke für den Hinweis, habe gerade eben erst entdeckt, dass Du mir geschrieben hattest. Ich kenne leider Voyager nicht gut genug und habe es auch nicht das ich es mir eben angucken könnte. Deswegen würde ich Dich bitten, dass was Du über Neelix zum Kochen weißt hinzuzufügen. Gruß, --Steffsen 22:52, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tuvok Entschuldige bitte meine Veränderungen, hatte deinen "In Arbeit" Hinweis zu spät gesehen, ich hoffe, die Änderungen sind auch in deinem Sinne. --D47h0r 09:02, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) BdT Hallo, nur ein kleiner Hinweis: Wenn Du ein Bild zum BdT machst, dann musst Du auch auf der entsprechenden Bildbeschreibungsseite die Vorlage:BdT mit Angabe des Datums eintragen. Danke!--Bravomike 15:03, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hilfe:Contents Hallo One of four, Du hast gerade die Seite Hilfe:Contents mit scheinbar angelegt. Das ist allerdings eine öffentliche Hilfeseite. Verlagere doch bitte den Inhalt auf eine Unterseite Deiner Benutzerseite, damit die Seite gelöscht werden kann. Danke!--Bravomike 08:40, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, ich dachte die wäre privat, weil sie ja unter der privaten Auflistung der eigenen Seiten steht - sehr irritierend, wenn du mich fragst! --One of four 11:12, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) März Morgen One of four, du hast keine Quellen Angaben in deinem Artikel gemacht! Gruß--Sisko2375 08:08, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) O'Halloran Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass diese Anfrage hier von dir kommt. Der Artikel wurde nun zu David Gentry verschoben. O'Halloran ist also wieder frei. --Pflaume 12:51, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Jupp. Dazu ein Hinweis: Verschieben dürfte ohne Probleme gehen, wenn Du nur angemeldet bist…--Bravomike 13:21, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Forum:AZL Verwaiste Bilder Hi One of four. Schau doch mal bitte hier vorbei. Es geht um derzeit ungenutzte Bilder. Gruß --Joe-le 16:23, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC)